Kaitou Kid: The Final Heist
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Kaitou Kid almost coming in end..Until one boy who returned to Tokyo after ten years of battling of organizations. Our detective is in shock that Kaitou Kid is making his final heist! What could it happen?Warning this have mature strong language and sexual mature strong language. One-shot.


**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaitou, it all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!**

 **Warning this have mature strong language and sexual mature strong language.**

Kaitou Kid POV

* * *

Few hours ago..

I smirked.

Seem Tantei-kun is back! After all, It been ten years...

Seems, that time have come..

I grabbed the blank sheet of paper and black pen and started writing.

 _ _I will take stone of_ wisdom and royalty of prophecy gemstone begins near by Osaka's most popular museum._

 _When the clock turns to the V shape, I shall take my breath away from tears of gemstone._

 _I shall take a last look at the final light of the sun._

 _When silence comes in the air, I shall reveal my identity._

 _Please enjoy your last night of the heist._

 _Kaitou Kid (doodle.)_ **(A/N: Notice that I'm not a riddle person, so please please don't offense my riddle!)**

I sighed.

I hoped you can sense it..My Tantei-kun..

I hoped so..

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

My jaw dropped.

What the hell is wrong with you kid?

I mean..This isn't you.

I sighed.

I guess this is the last time for Kid Killer.

I laughed softly.

This reminds me of back then..

* * *

Flashback

"Kaitou Kid..You bastard..What did you do to Ran?!" I yelled.

Kaitou Kid yelped.

{Later, Kid shows Ran's fake Bra.}

The dark aura starting to harm Kid. Almost scared Kid to death.

"Kiiiid...You bas—"

"L-Look She is alive and well. You better get her. Because she is cold right now." Kid stammered and show Ran's bra again.

I blushed.

End of flashback.

* * *

Still..I haven't forgive him since then...

I chuckled softly.

"Fine, Vermouth. I accept your request." I sighed.

"Now, that is _Sliver Bullet_ that I know." Vermouth teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Still, I don't forgive him. But, he helped me since I became Edogawa Conan! So, don't gets your hope up." I warned her.

"Yes..Even you sworn in your detective honor to capture him, isn't that right?" Vermouth smirked.

My cheek become crimson.

"S-so!? I will be the only one detective who will capture that stupid thief!" I yelled in embarrassment tone.

"My my..." Vermouth smirked.

I growled.

Vermouth...You bastard tricked me...

"Well...Since kid's card is here, I should look at kid's riddles and solve it before too late." I sighed.

"Well, you should grateful that I only solved one of Kid's riddles." Vermouth smirked.

"Well, spill it." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well on second line he meant, the heist time will be 10:10 P.M. The clock look like a 'V' shape." Vermouth said.

Damn...She is really serious.

I coughed softly.

"Well, that's is useful hint...However, I believed that the gemstone is, sapphire stone. Since he said the 'tears of gemstone.' So, the shape must be the tear shape." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Vermouth snickered.

"Now, I can tell why that you are that 'Legendary Kid Killer'." Vermouth smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

However, one line _still_ bothering me.

I propped my chin on my hand.

Why Kaitou Kid wants to reveal his own identity now?

For some reason I have a bad feeling about this..Something bad is about to happen to him...

Whatever is, I won't let it happen.

"Vermouth, we are on our move. We are going to Osaka." I said.

"Hm...Since when that I am your ally?" Vermouth smirked evilly.

I stared at her with a blank expression.

Then I imagine that Jodie-sensei mad face.

I yelped.

"W-Well, we are ally for now." I sweat dropped.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Jodie-sensei is going to kill me when she found out about this...

Vermouth glared at me with a suspiciously look.

"Well, I bought my beloved, Harley-Davidson VRSC..." Vermouth shrugged.

I whistled.

Damn Harley...That sexiest looking motorcycle.

I snickered.

Hattori is _so_ going to be jealous~~!

I smiled at my thought.

"Well Vermouth, let's get start to investigate." I told her.

"Hai." Vermouth nodded with full of determination.

We both left the room went outside of the parking lot.

I stared at Vermouth's motorcycle.

Holy shit.

This is the sexiest motorcycle I've ever seen! I bet this motorcycle is better than my mom's.

I chuckled softly.

Vermouth stared at me.

"Well, who driving?" Vermouth said.

"Well, I haven't driven since ten years ago..But, I don't know..." My voice trailed off.

I noticed Vermouth's evil smile.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Few minutes later..

"No! No! No! What if we crash?! Oh god, oh god, oh god." I said panicky.

"Calm down Sliver Bullet! Just relax.." Vermouth tried to help me out but it didn't work.

"No! I haven't drive since ten years ago you bastard! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEAN?! YOU DAMN DICKHEAD!" I screamed.

Vermouth sweat dropped.

"Erm...You should at least look at the road..Within five seconds you will crush." Vermouth warned.

"Eh, what do you mean—"

I turn my head.

"Holy sh—!"

I turned 90 degree angle.

For the first time in my life, that give me a real heart attack.

My heart _nearly_ stopped.

"Whoa~~! This feeling, reminds me of your mom's! She is a reckless driver!" Vermouth laughed.

My face turned crimson.

"Shut up you bastard!" I yelled with a embarrassment tone.

Vermouth snickered.

"What? It's true! You got that from your mother!" Vermouth laughed.

I glared at her with my angry expression.

How dare you..I'll make you pay~!

"Hey Rei?" Woman asked.

"Yes, Madoka?" Rei replied.

"I-I just felt a strong evil aura.." Madoka said nervously.

"Y-Yeah, me too." Rei sweat dropped.

 _Bombombombom!_

I went up about 70 miles per an hour.

Dang, it felt like faster than a bullet!

* * *

Half in hour later..

"How you feel?" Vermouth asked while put her helmet away.

"Like a real badass." I grinned.

"I knew that you'll like it." Vermouth smirked.

I glared at her.

 _Bastard_..I haven't forgive you. So, don't take it easy...

"So...What's this building?" Vermouth asked.

"Well..It belong to Jirokichi Suzuki. That old man.." I muttered weakly.

"Oh, that rich man?" Vermouth put her hands on her hips.

"Yep. That old man." I said.

Even though, he always loses...But, always challenged The Phantom Thief...

I sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly.

I immediately saw Inspector Nakamori.

Let have a show begins.

I walked over to Inspector Nakamori.

"Hey inspector." I waved at him.

"I'm sorry, this area is—."

"I'm here to captured that thief." I said.

"You seems familiar..What's your name?" Nakamori asked.

"Edogawa Conan, the legendary Kid Killer." I smirked.

"YOU!? IT BEEN TEN YEARS HAVE PASSED!" Nakamori screamed.

"Ssssh! I don't want anyone else to know!" I shushed him.

Nakamori covered his mouth with his hand.

"S-sorry." Nakamori sweat dropped

"I-It fine. I'm just here for Kid final heist! T-then, I can be the one to captured him!" I lied.

"Yeah!" Nakamori grinned.

You idiot...I'm here to save Kid.

"Hey, Conan-kun?" Nakamori asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's this woman?" Nakamori point at Vermouth.

"O-oh! She just my uh..Uh..Agent?" I stared at her.

Vermouth nodded.

" _'Agent'_ ?" Nakamori narrowed his eyes.

I sweat dropped.

"Well..Erm..Her name is..." My voice trailed off.

"Ai Yuki!" Vermouth put a fake smiled.

"Ah..Ai Yuki." Nakamori nodded slowly.

"Hai! I'm twenty seven years old. Blood type is 'B'. Born in January sixteen. The year that I was Born was in 1979." Vermouth said.

I sweat dropped.

This is definitely is going to be one of the hell long night..

* * *

A few minutes before the final heist begins.

"Vermouth.." I whispered.

"Yes _Sliver Bullet_?" Vermouth replied.

"D-do you have a gun with you. I got a feeling that I needed one." I said.

Vermouth sighed.

"Here, don't lose it. Otherwise your _dead_." Vermouth glared at me while handing over her gun.

I gulped.

She reminds me of Haibara..

I sweat dropped.

How come that I always get scared from that evil-eyed yawny girl..

Once again, I sweat dropped.

"Anyway Vermouth, I'm gonna go to the rooftop and then..." My voice trailed off with a concerned face.

"What wrong?" Vermouth asked with a couple seconds later.

"I'm not sure, but I kept getting a bad feeling about this..." I said.

"Probably that Snake and that organization is here to end this once for all." Vermouth said with a bored face.

I stared at her with a shock face like, you-got-to-be-kidding-me face.

"You are serious!?" I screamed.

"Do I look serious?!" Vermouth yelled.

The color drained out of my face.

"Oh _fuck_." I cursed and quickly ran up to the rooftop as fast as I could.

The final heist countdown...

...Ten...

...Nine...

...Eight...

...Seven...

...Six...

...Five...

...Four...

...Three...

...Two...

...One...

The final heist just have begins!

Kaitou Kid appeared from a white smoke bomb.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kid lifted his hands in the air.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm afraid this is my final heist..." Kid couldn't finish his sentence because the crowed interrupted.

"Aww..." Crowed complained.

"Don't worry, I will make this final show more interesting..." Kid smirked.

 _Bastard_...You are taking a risk!

Kid snapped his fingers and the Moonlight gemstone appeared on his hand.

"What the—?!" Nakamori stammered and turned around and saw all the police officer is sleeping.

I noticed that the clock just turned 10:10 P.M.

 _Oh no_.

There's got to be something...

I noticed my gun on my hand.

I put a evil smiled.

I got plan...It's gonna sound more _stupid_ than you think.

I put the mask on, so no one can recognize me under the mask.

I put a gun in the air.

 _Bang, bang, bang_.

I used three bullet.

Crowd screamed in horror.

I noticed that Kid's pale face.

" _Snake_?"

"Nope...It's a _secret_. A _secret_." I put one finger close by my lip and winked.

But, I realized that he isn't looking at me... _He_ is looking at someone _behind_ me.

I turn around.

"Oh _fuck_." I cursed.

"Well well...It been eighteen years Kuroba Toichi.." Snake snarled.

"Snake." Kid said bitterly.

Kuroba Toichi? Isn't he died twenty six years ago?

Don't tell me— This Kaitou Kid isn't original Kid...This is the second!

"Kuroba Toichi?" I pretend that I didn't know about Kid identity.

Snake smirked.

"My dear...Since you have mask on...You're an assassin." Snake said.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm here to kill you _kid_." I tried to play along.

Kid put a poker face on.

"My my...You're not assassin aren't you?" Kid put a wicked grinned.

I smiled too.

"Yep your correct. I'm here to guard Kid to prevent your identity from being exposed." I smiled.

Snake snarled.

"Then you leave me no choice but, kill you." Snake smirked.

I bursted with a laughter.

Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Snake put a confused face.

"Oh—oh no. I thought why people kept killing me? I thought it was _hilarious_!" I chuckled hysterically.

Snake growled.

"You bastard!" Snake bellowed.

"What? It's true!" I lifted my hands in the air.

Snake held his gun.

"What's your last word?" Snake smirked.

I shrugged.

"I say, we will totally kick your ass to prison." I smirked.

Snake snarled.

"Good bye." Snake put a wicked smiled.

"Watch out!" Kid screamed and protected me.

 _Bang!_

"K-Kid!" I gasped in horror.

Kid groaned.

"My my...Kuroba Toichi sacrificed his life. Only play a hero. What a _pity_." Snake laughed bitterly.

I growled.

 _This_.

 _Dickhead._

 _Bastard_.

I charged after him.

I used my 'style' judo throw, that I learned from Ojisan fifteen years ago.

" _Harai Goshi!_ " I yelled.

"Ouch!" Snake screamed in pain.

"Go to hell Snake." I snarled.

Snake winced.

"You rotten bastard...Who dares hurt my thief. Oh—Oh there's going to be one of the hell pay." I said coldy.

Snake cried for his mama.

"You are are going to prison and sentenced to death. You are the culprit who planned to kill Kuroba Toichi." I said coldly with a cold eyes of Gin.

Snake started to shuddered in fear.

"Promise me after I beat you up...You _will_ admit to the world of your serial crimes for past twenty seven years. If you refuse then, I will kick your dick to hell. Do you understand!" I yelled.

Snake nodded quickly and his face turned pale.

I smirked.

"Now, face the world. Admit your crime." I said.

Snake stood up and turned to the crowd of billions of people.

"My name is Snake. And I was here to kill the Phantom Thief once for all, since he destroy Pandora Gem. My boss and I wanted a revenge to slaughter him. I tried to kill one twenty six years ago, until eights years later he return..I feel so great since I _hurt_ the Phantom Thief." Snake laughed hysterically without having regrets.

I growled.

I really want to kill him.

I sighed.

I guess that I need to call to ambulance to pick Kid.

There can eighty six chance that kid can survive from the surgery.

I sighed.

Seems my job is done.

I walked away and smiled weakly.

 _I hope you live Phantom Thief.._

I will be waiting until the next heist...

The end.


End file.
